


That's Enough

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rodolphus 7spells [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, No Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione tells her friends that's enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Enough

**Title:** That's Enough  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rodolphus  
 **Prompt:** draw a line in the sand  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Length:** 211  
 **Summary:** Hermione tells her friends that's enough.

Hermione Granger was furious. How dare they threaten Rodolphus!

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” Hermione roared. “Don’t you think he has suffered enough?”

“Suffered?” Ron scoffed. “Of course he’s not after everything he’s done. He helped torture you remember?”

“And if you remember, _Ronald_ , he was under the imperious curse when he did those things. Yes, they were terrible, but it wasn’t really him.” Hermione snapped.

“Hermione,” Harry said nervously. “Are you sure he was under the imperious curse, people have been known to fake it. Remember Malfoy?”

Hermione turned to Harry and looked him straight in the eye. “I am sure he was. I had to read the healer’s report before the trial.”

Harry nodded to show he believed her.

“I know you don’t like him, but I do. Please just try and draw a line under everything for me. What the two of us have is serious and I don’t want to have to choose between you.” Hermione pleaded.

Ron sighed. “You really do like him don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I’ll try, but I’m not promising anything.” Ron said.

“I will try too, Hermione. We don’t want to lose you.” Harry said.

Hermione nodded knowing it was the best she could get from them.


End file.
